The present invention disclosure relates to a method of transmitting/receiving multimedia content by connecting a plurality of devices to configure a display group.
A variety of wireless communication technologies have been developed along with the development of information communication technology. Among the wireless communication technologies, WLAN is a technology that allows portable terminals such as a personal digital assistant (PDA), a laptop computer, and a portable multimedia player (PMP) to wirelessly access a high-speed internet in a home or a business or specific service area, on the basis of wireless frequency technology.
For example, communication on the WLAN based on the IEEE 802.11 standard may be provided in a basic service set (BSS) including an access point (AP) and a distribution system. Moreover, recently, as a wireless short-range communication technology is widely applied to a market, a P2P wireless communication method for direct connection between devices without an AP is being developed.